Dare Grojband and Newmans
by Angelswag24
Summary: Dare both bands and there is no age restriction of what kind of question you could ask so any question ill be waiting for your dares
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone I notice a lot of people have been doing this so ill give it a shot and the story it started with pizza remake is still going ill update it probly this week so leave a dare put your dares today and ill have it up for today plus ask any type of there no age restrictions so it could be even sex dare are something like that so leave a commit today be the first one.**

**ANGELSWAG24 **


	2. Chapter 2

Jon: HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO READERS im here with my good friend Jade

Jade: HI

Jon: So ill be doing the regular dares Jade will be doing the dirty dares because I know her well enough that her minds always sees disturbing stuff.

Jade: sad face

Jonathen ok first dare is from Blaze amber brewer, Why does that remind me of pinkies brew?

Jade: Its because you've been watching to many My little Pony.

Jon: MLP isn't just for 7-9 year old girls, ok back to the dare, she dares everyone to eat a apple on the edge of a cliff while balancing on a ball with a stick holding plates with pointy rocks at the bottom.

Lenny: What never I could die

Kin uuuuuuummmmmmmm im allergic to heights

Kon: What he said

Laney: I THINK BRUNO MARS IS CALLING

Konnie: Um im blond Im stupid I didn't understand a word you just said.

Kim: I have hay fever

Carrie Well I never back down from a dare

Corey: Me either

*EVERY ONE GASPS*

*THERE GONNA DIE TRANSISTION*

5 Minutes later

Jon: Here lies Carrie b and Corey r They lived a long good life to bad that there gonna die again.

Jade: Resurrect powers activate.

Carrie Corey : WERE ALIVE YAY.

Jon: Next dare is from Musical skater He or She is says for Lenny to sing Remembering Sunday from all time low and for Laney to sing Ignorance by Paramore and because im to lazy to write the lyrics just listen it on you tube

*3 MINUTES LATER*

Jon: O GOD I CANT STOP CRYING THAT WAS THE MOST TOUCHING SONG EVER LENNY AND CARRIE BROVO ON CORE ON CORE

Jade: OK NOW GET OFF MY FUCKING SHOULDER

Jon: SORRY sorry let me get myself together ok Laney your turn.

*3 MUINUTES LATER AGAIN*

Corey: Laney im sorry I never thought that I was treating you like tha.

Jon: dam rite you are

Laney: What made you think that I was talking about you Core

Corey: well despite the fact that you were looking at me the hole time im sorry could you ever forgive me

Laney: You know I could never be mad at you forever

Jon: ok Musical skater has question one of them answers three outher peoples Question and if you don't answer I have a time bomb rite here and I will kill all of you before you were born

Everyone: sad face

Jon: So musical Skater says who do you have a crush on for everyone

Corey: Laney

Laney: Corey

Kin: Laney

Laney: weird face

Kon: Trina

Corey: weird face

Kim: Kin

Konnie: Nick Mallory

Carrie: Jon

Lenny Jon: weird face

Carrie: What

Jade: o no this isn't going to end good

Corey: Hay Lanes is my girl

Kin: No shes Mine

Jade: DOG FIGHT

Kim: What Kin why Laney why not me

Kin: NOT NOW KIM

Kim:sad face

Lenny: WHAT HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR HIM YOU BARLY KNOW HIM

Carrie: WELL LENNY IM SORRY ITS LIKE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT I NEVER LOVED YOU AND I NEVER WILL.

Lenny: FINE THEN I FUCKING GUIT THE BAND AND WERE NOT FRIENDS ANY MORE YOU LITTLE BITCH.

Jade: Well there's go Lenny crying

Jon: Carrie ummm I cant date you, your nice and all but but but but I HAVE A GIRLFREIND

Everyone: WHAT

Jade: WHAT WOW JON IM INPRESSED YOU MOVE ON FROM ME SO FAST SOOOOOOOOOOO HOWS THE LUKY GIRL

Jon: Well shes Fiona from ADVENTURE TIME MY FAVRITE SHOW witch reminds me of that one time how Jade was Fiona and I was Fin for Halloween Witch reminds me everyone who's readings this please support me on my new cartoon im starting on called Living it and I making the first episode rite now and it will be on you tube.

Carrie: WHAT*sob* WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING YOUR GETTING SIDE TRACK*sob* SO EASY WHY CANT YOU BE WITH ME I LOVE YOU WITH AL MY HEART.

Jade: MUSICAL SKATER LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE CREATED

Jon: JADE HELP

Jade: What am I suppose to do

Jon: THE TIME BOMB USE THE FUCKING TIME BOMB

Jade: HERE'S GO NOTHING

*BEFORE EVERYONE CONFESSED*

Jon: IT WORCKED

Corey: What worked

Jon: aaaaaa nothing so next Question from Musical Sakter he or she has 3 questions Lenny and Laney do you guys get sick of being called the opposite gender

Laney Lenny : You don't say

Jon: Fore everyone do you watch anime if so witch one and do any of you skate bored

Corey: I don't do neither of those

Laney: I skate board

Kin: Kon and I watch Bakugan

Carrie: If Sonic counts then ya GO SHADAMY

Jon: NO SONAMY FOREVER AND I FUCKING DREAD ANIME THEY KILLED IT POWER PUFF GIRLS Z WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT SYPPOSE TO BE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS YOU FUKING KILLED IT YOU JAPENISE DON'T UNDER STAND HOW EMBARRISING IT IS TO WATCH 15 YEAR OLD TEENS SAYIN LITTLE KID THING I CANT EVEN WATCH IT ALONE WHY MUST YOU ANIMES RUIN MY LIFE

Jade: I do but forgot the name

Kim: neither

Konnie: Neither

Lenny: I skate board

Jon: ok next dare is from theOmega1399 he dares

Omega1399: Hello Mortals

Jade: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM

Omega1399: SHUT UP MORTAL I dare Lenny to sing Mercy from big Sean

Lenny: Well im not the one for raping but ok

Jon: NO ONOUTHER DEVIL SONG JADE HOLD ME

Omega1399: While looking at Konnie

Everyone: WHAT

Omega 1399 gives Laney a piece of chocolate then disappears in a explosion of Kittens.

*3 MUINITES LATER*

Konnie: OMG IM SO EMBBARISED

Jon: Ok next dare is AAAAAAAAHHHH

Jade: Get out of the way its my time to shine ok first dirty dare is from Michale23 he dares Carrie to fuck Laney

Jon: Hay thanks Michale for the community Corey x Carrie because I fell like I started that couple I was the first one to write a Corey and Carrie story ive seen fan bases and fan art basses around them thanks everyone for making me fell that im special I LOVE YOU GUYS and this will be grojbands first lemon fanfic

Carrie: Lets go Laney

Laney: ok

Carrie goes into a room with Laney and they both stripped down both filling horny. They then made out while Carrie was fingering Laney then Carrie started fucking laney with a Dildo

Carrie Laney: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* 3 Minutes Later *

Jon: DAM YOU GUYS WERE LOUD

Jade: Next dare is from CoreyLenny he or she dares Corey to suck Lenny's dick while Lenny calls him his dirty horny bitch While Corey makes Lenny cum in his mouth and Corey jacks himself off during the whole thing, Ok WERE ONLY 13 DON'T ASK HOW ME AND JON KNOW ALL THIS SHIT BUT WHY DO U GUYS HAVE TO CHOSSE FUCKING GAY DARES NO OFFENCE TO GAYS

Jon: WELL THAT'S IT JUST VISIULISE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE BECAUSE WE CAN HER LENNY MOAN AND CALLING COREY HIS BITCH SO BYE LEAVE FOR MORE DARES ANGELSWAG24 SIGHNING OFF

Jade: AND JADE


	3. DARE 3

Jon: Well last chapter was interesting

Jade: well du stuff that usually evolving us ends bad

Jon: ok you have a point well lets get to the dares ps jade there's no dirty dares for this chapter

Jade: uuuuu

Jon: Ok first dare is from Musical skater he dares Carrie to kiss Lenny

Carrie: and Lenny:*blush*

Carrie: well I guess it's a dare sorry Lenny

Lenny: For wha….

7 HOURS LATER

Corey: WHAT HOW CAN THEY HOLD THERE BREATH THAT LONG

Carrie: your welcome( whispers in Lenny's ear

Lenny: what (in love struck voice)

Jon: Next dare is from Musical Skater she dares Lenny to sing Alone by Sleeping with scoins and asks what kind of music you guys listen to.

Jon: Well I listen to soft rock like from Skillet and Imagine dragons and maybe some dub step but Never rap or hip

hop.

Corey: ROCK

Laney: ROCK AND DUB STEP

Kin: Dub step

Kon: ROCK

Carrie: COUNTRY AND ROCK

Lenny: Rap

Kim: Country

Konnie: Rock and Classic

Jade: Dub step and rock

Jon: Lenny time to sing

Lenny: OK 1 AND A 2 AND A 3

*3 MUINUTES LATER*

Jon: What was the purpose of that song

Carrie: I don't get it

Everyone else: neither did us.

Jon: ok next dare is from Blaze Amber Brewer she dares you guys to jump off a cliff and land in a tiny tiny tiny circle that's filled with water

Corey: NO SHE KILLED US

Carrie: YA WHAT COREY SAID

Jon: Well I guess ill take this extremely cute puppy to the pound

Corey and Carrie: PUPPY YAAAAAAAA WELL DO WHAT EVER YOU SAY NOW

* 3 minutes later *

Corey: Well falling to our death

Carrie: Ya but we got a cute puppy

Corey: Here it come

Carrie: Hey we didn't die

Corey: I wonder how she did it

* 5 Minutes later *

Jon: Were back at the garage and we have a question from Blaze amber brewer she asks if you guys had any super power what would it be besides Corey cause he has those Thor powers with his guitar.

Laney: Invisibility

Kin: Telekinesis

Kon: Super run

Carrie: Mind contreol

Lenny: spider man

Jon: Me to

Kim: Flying

Konnie: Shipshape

Jon: Well that's it for this time ill see you…

Blue portal opens

Fiona: Hay where am I who are you guys ( PULLS OUT SWORD)

Jade: I thought you said she was your gf

Jon: She might have gotten brain wash by ice king and made her think that she married him

Jade: eww that sick basterd

Jon: There only one way to get her memory back FRYING PAN ATTACK

K.O.

Jon: Well leave more Dares and even some for Fiona untill next time im Angelswag24 Signing off

Jade: And Jade


End file.
